prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Jarvi
|birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Tokyo, Japan |trainer = Dory Funk Jr. |debut = 2003 |retired = }} Michael Jarvi (September 29, 1983) is a Japanese professional wrestler currently competing on the independent circuit under the ring name The Giant Titan. He also worked for Florida Championship Wrestling under this same gimmick. Career Early career Jarvi trained at Dory Funk's Funkin' Conservatory and debuted on August 16, 2003 in Funk's !BANG! promotion as Giant Magnum. He spent the first two years of his rookie career wrestling a total of twelve matches in !BANG! before wrestling his first overseas match in New Japan Pro Wrestling, making his international debut on May 3, 2004 at NJPW Nexess debuting as Giant Majin, where he won a six-man tag team match against Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Osamu Nishimura & Shinya Makabe. Jarvi was absent from the ring for nearly three years, returning in 2007. His next international visit was for International Wrestling Association Puerto Rico, where he debuted in Puerto Rico as Colossus on April 28, 2007. He wrestled in IWA Puerto Rico from April until July 2007. FCW (2007-2008) Jarvi was offered additional training and development in World Wrestling Entertainment's training territory Florida Championship Wrestling. He made his debut on August 4, 2007 as The Giant Titan. He remained in FCW until October 28, 2008. Return to the Independent circuit After his stint in WWE's FCW program, Jarvi returned to the Florida wrestling scene, working for promotions including American Combat Wrestling, National Wrestling Alliance, Vintage All Star Wrestling and many more NWA-affiliates. Wrestling mostly as Giant Titan, Jarvi continued his career on the indy scene from 2009 onward. Traditional Championship Wrestling (2012-2013) Giant Titan debuted on June 2 at TCW Summer Inferno winning a Two-On-One Handicap match against Angel & Greg King. At this event, he also teamed with Tim Storm defeat The Bradford Family (Boink The Clown & Killer Nikles). Titan wrestled his last match of his debut year on December 8, 2012 at TCW Holiday Homecoming 2, where he teamed with the The Bradford Family (Alucard & Kincaid) in a Three On Two Handicap match John Saxon & Lars Manderson before defeating Lance Hoyt at the same event. During 2013, Giant Titan pursued his first TCW title on February 9 at TCW Jonesboro Jam, where he unsuccessfully challenged Michael Barry for the TCW International Championship. On June 1 at TCW Mississippi Meltdown, Titan got his second chance at the International Championship in a three-way match against Michael Barry and Greg Anthony. At this event, Titan won the title. He also defeated WWE alumni Michael Tarver at this event. At TCW Missouri Madness, Titan also defeated another WWE alumni known to fans as Carlito. Titan finished out his 2013-year on December 27 at NWA FUW The Silver Screen Showdown, in a NWA FUW Heavyweight Championship Three Way match won by champion Matt Morgan against Titan and Sam Elias. Post TCW (2014) Titan returned to the ring on May 6 for New Era Wrestling's NEW Deception event; where he joined a 16 Man Battle Royal for the Number 1 Contendership to the NEW Heavyweight Championship. The match was won by Joey Bydafoodcourt. Afterwards, Jarvi has not wrestled since this event. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Double Chokeslam *'Nicknames' :*"The Human Skyscraper" Championships and accomplishments *'American Combat Wrestling' :*ACW Combat Championship (1 time) as Bishop Cross *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA South Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Talon *'Traditional Championship Wrestling' :*TCW International Championship External links *Michael Jarvi profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Michael Jarvi profile at TCW Wrestling.com Category:1983 births Category:2003 debuts Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Signature Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Era Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Living people Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers